C'était tellement logique
by shashaki
Summary: Et si tout les choses s'enchainaient... OOC pour quelques personnage. Résumé : Chouji oublie son sac de chip, Sai veut parler en privé avec Ino. Naruto court partout dans le village à la recherche de Hinata et Temari débarque...
1. Chapter 1

**C'était tellement logique…**

Shikamaru était assis derrière un bureau rempli de papier et de documents de toutes sortes. Encore une fois, l'hokage lui avait demandé de s'occuper des dossiers qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de s'occuper.

-Tss… Surement parce qu'elle était trop occuper à boire son précieux sake, Dit le flemmard en soupirant de découragement.

Cela faisait déjà deux jours qu'il travaillait sur ses dossiers et il n'avait fait que la moitié, il désespérait complètement. Malgré son génie, il ne pouvait pas aller plus vite et finir en une journée, après tout, il était paresseux, non?

_Toc __toc__toc_

Trop paresseux pour se lever, Shikamaru dit lassement aux personnes d'entrer. Il ne fut pas surprit en voyant que ces personnes étaient nulle autres que Ino et Chouji.

-Salut Shika, dit Ino en rentrant dans la salle. Oh!!…Pauvre de toi. Tu en a du travail à faire…

-T'es intelligente, tu as vue ça toute seule? Demanda Shikamaru après avoir bailler.

Ino lui lança un regard noir mais ne dit rien contrairement a son habitude, elle était vraiment bizarre depuis le matin. Chouji, surprit, manqua de s'étouffer avec l'une de ses chips.

Shikamaru se retenu pour ne pas éclata de rire devant la face d'un certain papillon du début d'automne (1) étouffer.

-Alors, vous êtes venu ici pour quoi, dit Shika après s'être ressaisi. À part m'embêter bien sûre...

Ino lui foudroya du regard et tourna la tête, l'air boudeur. Chouji prit la parole.

-Tsunade nous a demandé de te dire que quand tu en auras fini avec ses documents, il y a une autre mission qui t'attend.

-Galère, dit Shikamaru en laissant aller sa tête vers l'arrière.

Chouji qui avait fini de manger son sac de chips le jeta et s'en sorti un autre qu'il ouvrit aussitôt. Ino lui lança un regard amusée, tous comme Shika, mais ils ne dirent rien.

-Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on…commença Ino

Mais le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait sur un Naruto énerver et surexcité l'empêchant de finir sa phrase. Le Jinchūriki était à bout de souffle, comme s'il avait courut pendant une éternité.

Shika soupira en voyant le blond entrer quand un tel fracas.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a Naruto? Demanda-t-il.

-Shika, T'aurais pas vu Hinata par hasard, sa fait deux heure que je la cherche!! Dit le blond surexcité.

-Désoler de te décevoir Naruto, mais sa fait deux jours que Shikamaru est enfermé aussi alors…dit Ino.

-C'est vrai ça, confirma Chouji.

Naruto tourna la tête vers ceux qui venait de parler, il ne les avait pas vu quand il avait entré précipitamment dans la pièce, il fronça des sourcils en voyant Ino.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Ino, dit-il. T'as pas un rendez-vous avec Sai ou quelque chose comme ça?

Ino se figea sur place.

-Mais c'est vrai, dit-elle. Sai voulais me parler de quelque d'important. Merde… ferais mieux d'y aller! Bye les gars. À plus!

Puis elle partit à pas de course, laissant les trois ninjas seuls.

-…

-…

-…

Naruto soupira en se retourna vers la porte.

-Bon bin, c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais il faut que je retrouve Hinata moi, dit-il.

-Et pourquoi tu dois la retrouver au juste, demanda Shikamaru en faisant l'innocent.

-Tss, t'as deux cent de Qi, dit Naruto en ouvrant la porte, trouve par toi-même!

Puis il sortit de la pièce pour continuer ses recherches.

Shikamaru soupira et lança un regard à son meilleur ami qui n'avait toujours pas parlé depuis que Ino était partit.

-Ca va Chouji? Demanda-t-il, soucieux.

Notre petit papillon sortit de ses pensées et sourit à son ami de toujours.

-Bien sure, dit-il. Bon bin je vais y aller.

Sur ce, il éloigna du bureau de Shika et sortit de la pièce. Shikamaru soupira et replongea son regard dans les documents qui trainait sur le bureau. Quelque chose attira son attention, un sac de chip, laissé là. Il regarda à l'intérieur, il y restait une chip, la dernière…

-----

Sai était assis sur un banc près de la sorti du village, il attendait patiemment Ino. Depuis quelques semaines, il avait réalisé qu'un sentiment étrange était né en lui et vu son talent avec les sentiments et leurs significations, il avait pensé que Ino, la reine des histoires d'amours, car c'était bien le nom qu'elle se donnait, pouvait l'aider.

Il soupira en faisant basculer sa tête vers l'arrière. Pourquoi était-il tombé amoureux à un moment pareil et un plus, à son grand malheur, d'un gars. D'un gars qui était connu de tous, avec son énergie débordante et sa chevelure couleur soleil, mais le pire, c'était ses yeux, ils étaient d'un bleu azur à en faire peur, on pouvait se perde de ce bleu qui était aussi attirant qu'un aimant. (Pour ceux qui on pas encore trouver c'est qui.. la réponse est simple: Naruto XD)

Mais Sai n'était pas stupide, il savait très bien que ses sentiments n'était pas du tout réciproque et cela ne le déranger pas beaucoup, il aimait Naruto, certes, mais il voulait le bonheur du blond plus qu'autre chose, c'est pourquoi il avait fait ça, quelques heures plus tôt.

**Flash back**

_Quelque heure plus tôt…._

Les deux ninjas marchait dans des rues de Konoha, côte à côté, mais aucun d'eux n'était parler depuis qu'ils s'étaient rejoint. Sai avait demandé à Naruto de le retrouver près de l'entré de Konoha, car il avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire.

Après quelque minute, les deux ninjas assirent près d'un l'arbre, un peu à l'écart des autres. Naruto se demandait qu'est-ce que Sai voulait lui dire aussi important.

-Alors il y a quoi, demanda le blond, tanné du silence qui régnait.

Sai avait le regard fixer sur les nuages, se demandant s'il faisait la meilleure chose à faire, puis après quelque seconde d'hésitation, il se lança.

-Naruto, est-ce que tu penses que quelqu'un t'aime, je veux dire, que quelqu'un t'aime vraiment d'amour?

Surprit par la question, Naruto commença à réfléchir car il savait que Sai voulait une vraie réponse.

-Non, je ne crois pas, dit-il après quelque minute de réflexion.

Sai le regarda et sourit légèrement, puis il rit un peu.

-Alors tu es aveugle baka, dit-il.

-Mais je suis pas un baka, dit le blond, offusqué. Mais pourquoi tu dis que je suis aveugle aussi?

Sai soupira devant la mine perdu de Naruto.

-Parce que tu n'ais pas capable de voir que quelqu'un t'aime, alors que tous le village s'en ai aperçu!

Naruto lui lança un regard perdu, il ne comprenait plus rien, quelqu'un l'aimait et ne l'avait jamais remarqué, les autres avait raison, il était vraiment imbécile. Il soupira en pensant à cette personne qui l'aimait et qu'il n'avait jamais remarquée.

-C'est qui, demanda-t-il.

Sai le regarda dans le blanc des yeux.

-Avant tu dois me dire qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour Sakura, dit le brun.

L'autre ninja ne réfléchis qu'une fraction de second, puis se retourna vers Sai.

-Pour moi, elle est comme une sœur, tous comme Sasuke est un frère pour moi...

-Et toi, est-ce que tu aimes quelqu'un? Demanda Sai, toujours aussi insistant.

-Euhm... sincèrement, j'y ai jamais vraiment penser, je ne me suis jamais posé la question..Mais est-ce que tu peux me le dire c'est qui cette personne s'il te plait.

Naruto semblait vraiment vouloir savoir qu'il était cette mystérieuse personne qui l'aimait tant et pour qui Sai se donnait la peine de lui en parler. Sai sourit devant le visage impatient du blond, mais il le fit quand même patienter en tournant autour du pot.

-Cette personne vient de Konoha, tu l'as connait comme même assez bien et tu a même déjà juré de la venger, ce que tu as fait.

Naruto fronça des sourcils, il ne trouvait pas de qui il parlait. Sai continua.

-Elle est dans une grande famille de Konoha, elle a une technique héréditaire…

-HINATA!!! Cria Naruto en se relevant d'un bond.

-C'était temps, dit Sai en soupirant, un peu plus et je disais son nom …

-hey hey, dit Naruto avec un sourire de baka tendis qu'il se grattait le derrière de la tête, puis il se souvenu de se qui disait. Alors... cette personne, c'est Hinata?

-Oui, dit Sai en lui souriant, alors tu attends quoi pour aller la rejoindre?

Naruto le regarda, encore une fois complètement perdu.

-Pourquoi??

Sai roula des yeux et soupira, puis il se releva et tendit la main au blond.

-Parce que toi aussi tu l'aime, ça se voit.

Encore un fois, Naruto ne comprenait plus rien.

-Comment tu vois ça toi?

Sai soupira encore.

-C'est simple, tu la protèges toujours et tu paniques dés qu'elle a un petit bobo!

Naruto baissa des yeux, gêné, tous ce que disait Sai étaient véritablement vrai.

-Alors je fais quoi moi là? Demanda le blond, timide.

Sai prit la main du blond pour l'obliger à ce relevé.

-Tu vas le retrouver et lui dire, dit-il en souriant.

-Mais…

-Pas de mais, tu y vas et sur le champ.

Sur ce, le blond sourit et après avoir salué Sai, il partit vers la demeure Hyuuga.

**Fin flash back**

-Salut Sai, dit Ino en s'assoyant à côté de celui-ci, ce qui le fut sortir de ses pensées. Alors ca va?

Sai pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et sourit.

-Oui et toi Ino?

Elle lui sourit.

-Très bien. Alors tu voulais me dire quelque chose?

Sai rougit légèrement, il voulait se confier à quelqu'un, car le poids de son secret était trop lourd à supporter pour lui. Il avait tous de suite penser à Ino, car celle-ci adorait les histoires de cœur, même si celle-ci étaient bizarre et aussi en quelque sorte, il lui faisait confiance…

-Oui, dit-il d'une voix neutre après quelque minute de silence. Mais c'est un peu difficile à avouez. Tu vois, je voulais me confier à quelqu'un et j'ai pensé à toi…

Ino le regarda, elle se doutait depuis plusieurs jours que quelque chose n'allait pas bien chez Sai, alors elle était plutôt heureuse qu'il est décider de se confier à elle et non à un autre.

- Depuis quelque semaine, continua le membre de la racine, j'ai commencé à ressentir quelque chose pour une certaine personne, mais ce n'est pas ce sentiment que je suis supposé ressentir envers _lui._

Ino écarta les yeux, il avait bien dit lui!!

-Et de qui tu parles, demanda-t-elle après s'être reprit.

Sai tourna son visage vers la blonde, il la regarda dans les yeux.

-Naruto…

----

Hinata était entrain de marcher tranquillement en direction de sa demeure quand elle entendit des bruits de pas derrière elle.

-HINATA!! Cria Naruto essoufflé de courir depuis deux heures.

Il s'arrêta près de la Hyuuga et posa ses mains sur ses cuisses pour reprendre son souffle, puis il regarda Hinata.

-Na... Naruto-Kun??

-J'ai quelque chose à t'avouer…

fin du chapitre XD

Désoler pauvre de vous ne pleurer pas car un autre chapitre va bientôt arriver…Tk j'espère pour vous!!

(1) Ben quoi…c'est la signification du nom à Chouji XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre deux**

Hinata regarda Naruto et rougit un peu, de quoi voulait-il bien lui parler, elle se le demander.

-Est-ce qu'on s'assoit, lui demanda Naruto avec un sourire gêné. Parce que moi je suis crever.

-Ou...oui. Na..naruto-kun!

La jeune femme fixait le blond, attendant qu'il commence à parler, après tout, c'est lui qui lui avait parlé en premier.

-C'est un peu dure à dire, dit le jeune blond en se grattant le derrière de la tête.

Hinata lui sourit légèrement, les joues un peu rougies. Le blond expira un grand coup et se décida.

-Alors voilà Hinata je t'…..

-Hé Naruto, cria Kiba en lui prenant le bras pour le lever. Désolé Hinata mais faut que je lui parle, c'est important. Au revoir.

-Mais euh!! Protesta le blond.

-Na...Naruto-Kun … Kiba-Kun?? Fit la jeune femme, troublée par se qui se passait.

L'Inuzuka trainait toujours le kitsune par le bras et marchait plutôt rapidement, comme s'il était presser ou quelque chose comme ça.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Kiba !! J'étais entrain de parler de quelque chose d'important avec Hinata, fit Naruto en essayant de se dégager de l'emprise du maître-chien.

-Je suis désolé Naruto mais moi j'ai des gros problèmes et j'ai besoin de tes conseils, dit Kiba.

-Mes conseils, répéta l'Uzumaki, incrédule. À propos de quoi??

Kiba venait d'arrêter de marcher, ils se trouvaient maintenant sur le rebord de la forêt de Konoha, tout près des portes du village. Le brun piqua un fard quand le blond lui demanda à propos de quoi il voulait des conseils, il n'avait pas l'habitude de parler de ça avec quelqu'un. La première personne a qui il avait pensé était Naruto, car c'était son ami le plus proche après Shino.

-Euhm… bien tu vois… je suis amoureux, murmura le maître chien avec une petite voix.

Naruto le regarda, ne comprenant pas.

-Et c'est quoi le problème? Demanda le blond.

-Bin...Comment dire…, commença l'Inuzuka, gêné. Ce n'est pas une personne que je devrais aimer d'amour tu vois?

Akamaru aboya pour approuver ce que disais son maître.

-Comment ça? Rien ne t'empêche d'aimer quelqu'un d'amour, en tous cas, selon moi.

Kiba soupira avant de se laissait tomber sur l'herbe fraiche.

-Tu ne comprends pas, dit-il. C'est… un gars…

Naruto écarquilla les yeux en entendant les paroles murmurés par le maître-chien.

-Oh, fut le seul mot qu'il réussit à dire.

-Ouais, exactement, dit Kiba.

----

Ino regardait Sai, interdite.

-Naruto??

Le brun fit un de ses éternelles faux sourire, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas fait un.

-Oh Sai, souffla Ino. Je ne crois pas que je peux t'aider avec Naruto, tu sais, ce n'est surement pas le genre de garçon qui…

-Je sais Ino-chan, la coupa Sai en se levant.

-Je suis désolé pour toi, dit-elle.

Sai la regarda dans les yeux et fit un vrai sourire.

-Ce n'est pas grave, le plus important pour moi, c'est que Naruto-Kun soit heureux, c'est pour ça que je lui ai dit les sentiments de Hinata-chan envers lui.

-Pour vrai?! Il a dit quoi.

-Devine pourquoi il la cherchait partout dans le village, dit-il.

Ino eut un micro sourire.

-Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien Sai, dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras. Aidez ses amis avec leur problème de cœur, c'est vraiment gentil.

-Et maintenant c'est toi que je vais aider, dit-il.

-Hein??

----

Le soleil venait de se coucher tandis que Shikamaru marchait lentement vers la maison familiale, il soupira pour la énième fois de la journée. Après le départ de Chouji et Ino, il avait décidé de finir au plus vite et avait réussis à ne pas dormir ou rêvasser, ce qui était un miracle avec lui, pour finir son travail.

Levant la tête vers le ciel, le regarda les nuages passa dans cette espace sombre et si calme quand il entendit des cris.

-Gai Sensei!!

-Oh Lee!!

Le Nara soupira en recommençant les voix.

-Vous avez vu Sensei! J'ai fais cent tours de Konoha sur les mains !! s'écria Lee, très fier.

-Oui Lee! Mais la prochaine fois ça sera deux cent tours sur une main!! Lui répondit Gai.

-À vos ordres, Gai Sensei!

-Tss… Galère… Déjà un tour sur les mains, je serais mort alors deux cent sur une main, souffla Shikamaru.

Le flemmard continua sa route jusqu'à chez lui quand il entendit des bruits étranges provenant de l'endroit où il allait. Fronçant des sourcils, il ouvrit la porte de sa demeure pour découvrir sa mère, serrant une jeune femme dans ses bras. Celle-ci avait quatre couettes sur la tête, ce qui fit soupirer le jeune Nara.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais chez moi, Temari, souffla-t-il.

La jeune femme se retourna, remarquant qu'il était rentré, elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis qu'elle était partie un peu avant que son frère, Gaara, se fasse kidnappé par l'akatsuki, ce qui faisait déjà quelques mois.

-Pour un génie, tu n'es pas très vite, tu n'es pas allé voir l'hokage??

-Trop la flemme de le faire, dit Shikamaru en haussant des épaules.

La blonde soupira.

-Si tu y étais allé, tu aurais su que je dois rester un mois à Konoha, donc un mois chez toi.

-Galère, soupira le brun en se laissant tomber sur le divan.

-Shikamaru Nara!! On ne parle pas comme ça à un invité voyons, surtout avec une jeune femme aussi charmante qu'elle, rugit sa femme.

«Double Galère» , pensa le Nara.

-Allez viens Temari, tu va dormir dans la chambre de Shikamaru, lui va prendre le canapé, dit Yoshino.

-Hein?!? Tu as dit quoi là ? fit Shikamaru, surprit.

-Tu as très bien entendu, tu dors sur le canapé.

-Et Galère…

Temari lui sourit juste avant de monter les escaliers pour aller voir la mère du Nara.

----

À plusieurs lieux de là, dans les terres du pays de l'herbe, un jeune homme mystérieux, avec son équipe, était assis autour d'un petit feu.

-Alors on fait quoi, tu n'as pas réussis à le tuer et il nous a échappé, dit Suigetsu.

-Arrête d'harceler Sasuke-Kun, dit Karin en frappant l'homme aux dents pointues.

- Je ne parlerais pas à ta place ! Tu n'es pas mieux!

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinue ??

-Rien du tout voyons.

-On va à Konoha, dit Sasuke en le levant.

- N'essaie pas ça avec m… à Konoha? Pourquoi, fit Karin.

-J'ai des choses à réglé avec certaines personnes, fit le ténébreux.

---à suivre


	3. Chapter 3

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever sur Konoha, mais deux shinobi étaient déjà sur l'un des terrains d'entrainement, c'était Kiba et Naruto. Le brun avait finalement dit le nom de l'élu de son cœur la veille, le réceptacle en avait presque tombé sur les fesses, Kiba ne s'était pas trouvé la personne la plus facile à avoir dans Konoha.

-Bon premièrement, passe du temps avec Hinata, tu as sûrement plus de chance de le voir comme ça, dit Naruto en réfléchissant.

-Il va penser que je craque pour Hinata, souffla Kiba.

Le silence se fut pendant que les deux jeunes hommes réfléchissaient.

-Pas si je sors avec elle, murmura le blond en rougissant après quelque secondes de silence.

Le maître chien écartela les yeux en entendant cela, puis fit un immense sourire avant de se lever.

-Alors c'est ça que tu devais faire hier, allez viens, faut que tu lui dises, dit Kiba en tirant le blond pour qu'il se lève aussi.

-Mais!!

-Pas de mais, tu voulais le faire hier, non? Pi en plus, peut-être que je vais le voir

Naruto prit un air exaspéré.

-J'aurais dû m'en douter, dit-il.

-Hé hé

Le blond soupira, exaspéré, encore une fois.

-Allez viens, t'as gagné, on y va.

-Ouais ! fit le brun en sautant presque de joie.

----

Shikamaru cogna à la porte de la salle de bain pour la dixième fois en cinq minutes au moins.

-Temari, ça fait trente minutes que tu es là dedans! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous!! Cria-t-il.

-C'est pas de tes affaires Nara, répondit-elle sur le même ton à travers la porte.

-Oh que oui c'est de mes affaires, vu que c'est MA salle de bain!

Il alla cogner à la porte une nouvelle fois, mais celle-ci s'ouvrit pour laisser voir une Temari les cheveux lousses, encore mouillé, habillé seulement d'une serviette, courte en plus.

-Tiens! J'ai fini! Je te la laisse TA salle de bain, dit-elle avant de sortir.

Pourtant, le Nara ne bougea pas, encore stupéfait par la vision d'une Temari avec si peu de vêtement, mais aussi par un sentiment étrange qu'il ne reconnaissait pas.

_-Mais c'est quoi ce sentiment?!? Se __demanda-t-i l__. Je sens qu'il va rendre les choses encore plus galère._

----

-Sasuke-Kun!!!

-La ferme Karin, souffla Suigetsu.

-C'est pas à toi que je parle, la flaque, dit la jeune femme.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Karin, dit calmement l'Uchiwa.

_-Oh wow, il a dit mon nom, non, calme toi Karin, quand même!!_

- Quelles personnes dois-tu voir exactement à Konoha?

-Ce n'est pas de tes affaires, souffla le brun.

-Mais…

-La discutions est close, coupa Sasuke, arrête de parler et marche plus vite.

La jeune femme se sentit vexé, mais fit comme il le demandait, elle ne voulait pas qu'il la déteste encore plus.

-----

Neji venait de finir une autre mission peu compliqué avec Tenten et Lee, ceux-ci était resté à leur terrain d'entrainement habituelle, alors que l'Hyuuga, lui, avait préféré rentré chez lui. Il était maintenant à quelque minute de chez lui quand quelqu'un lui fonça dedans, part derrière.

-Mais qu'est-ce que…

-Ah Neji, c'est toi, dit Naruto, embarrasser. Désolé!

-Quand même Naruto, tu ne pourrais pas faire attention, dit Kiba en roulant des yeux.

-Rohh ca va, c'est toi qui as voulu qu'on court après tout!!

-Euh les gars?? Fit Neji.

-Hm??

Naruto se retourna vers lui, il l'avait complètement oublié.

-Ah Neji, qu'est-ce que tu fais là??

-Tu viens de me foncer dedans, Naruto…

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, fit le blond en se grattant la tête en riant.

-Vous allez où comme ça??demanda l'Hyuuga.

- Voir Hinata, dit l'Uzumaki avec un gigantesque sourire.

Kiba le frappa derrière la tête.

-Hé!!

-Baka.

-Non mais qui tu traites de baka là!!

-Toi, qui d'autre!

-Hmpff.

Neji soupira.

-Allez, suivez-moi, dit Neji en commençant à marcher.

Naruto fut le premier à le suivre, et Kiba, lui, ne pu s'empêcher de suivre en regardant le postérieur de l'Hyuuga.

À suivre


End file.
